Skye's The Limit
by DarkerThanYin
Summary: This is the story of a woman. A woman whose life was ruined as the result of years of coercion in order to protect the one she loved. A woman who is trying to rebuild her life in a society that has shunned all she stood for. Her name is Lana Skye, and she has nowhere to go but up. How far you ask? Well, only the Skye's The Limit!
1. Release

February 26, 2021

Lana Skye woke up in her cell thinking it was just another ordinary day in the slammer. As she proceeded through her normal morning routine, a thought suddenly dawned on her. "Today's my last day!" she said to herself. As joyous as this revelation was, it occurred to Lana that she was slightly depressed about leaving as well. After all, the past 4 years of her life had been spent in this cell. What was she to do once she finally gained her freedom? "It's not like I can get my old job back," she sighed. "And furthermore, I'm going to need a place to stay. There's so much I have to figure out!" Just as she finished this thought, the guards came around to gather her for her release.

When Lana stepped out into the bright sun, it took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the drastic change in light. A few seconds later, however, she noticed a slightly blurry figure with what appeared to be spiky hair just outside the prison gate. "Am I seeing things?" she thought to herself. "Could it really be him?" Soon, her questions were answered as the one and only Phoenix Wright approached her. "It's good to see you again, Lana" he said. "Before you ask, I'm here to pick you up. Consider it one of many favors I owe Ema for the all the times she's helped me. Where are you headed?"

"Well, that's the thing, Phoenix…" Lana quietly replied. "I don't have anywhere to go. I have pretty much nothing – no home, no job, almost no possessions. It's like I'm starting from scratch."

"In that case Lana, I must request that you stay with me for a while, at least until you find a place again. I can't do anything directly, but I can put in a good word for you with some of my friends."

"That's most kind of you, Phoenix. I'll do what I can to get on my feet again so I don't disturb you for too long."

And with that, Phoenix and Lana headed for Phoenix's apartment. As the prison receded from her view, Lana thought to herself, "Finally, the darkest chapter of my life has completely come to an end. It's time to start a new one." Little did she know however that it would not be as easy as she thought…


	2. Renewal

March 3, 2021

Lana woke up feeling more refreshed than she had in years. The day before, Lana had been hired at the local noodle restaurant, Eldoon's Noodles. Today was her first day and Lana was nervous, but raring to go. Of course, work wouldn't start for another few hours, so Lana turned her attention to the morning newspaper. Gently flipping through the paper, one particular editorial caught her eye. "Dark Age of the Law, huh?" she quietly asked to herself. "I need to remember to ask Phoenix about it when I get a chance. But with him working so much at night, we never see each other. You know, there is someone else I could ask if I can catch her..." As she let that though move on, Lana found the daily crossword, completed it, then changed into her work outfit and headed on down to work.

*Later that evening*

After returning home from work, Lana slowly ambled over to the couch. Aiming for the small, fluffy pillow at the end, Lana fell face forward and landed on the couch with a soft thud. Before she could get too comfortable however, Trucy came out of her room to investigate the noise made by the door closing. "Oh Lana, it's just you!" an excited Trucy exclaimed. "How was work? I know the restaurant is always busy, so I hope they didn't work you too hard on your first day."

"It was easily the worst job I've ever had. Busy is putting it mildly. Amongst the constant barrage of customers' orders and my clumsiness in the kitchen, I'm surprised I haven't been fired yet, haha. I don't particularly want to go back, but I don't have many options right now… On a different note, Trucy, I have a question to ask you. Have you heard of 'the Dark Age of the Law'?"

Trucy's demeanor suddenly shifted from her normal joyous self to one of deepened sadness. "Unfortunately, I have. It essentially means that people don't trust the legal system anymore. I know all too well about this actually. It first started when my father unknowingly used forged evidence to try and defend a client a year or so ago. That case was the last one my father tried before his disbarment. Since then, there has been a big push to stop false convictions and false evidence. And then about half a year ago, a prosecutor named Simon Blackquill was found guilty of murder, just furthering distrust of the system. I'm sure you can understand, especially with what happened to you. After all, you experienced the corruption in the police department firsthand."

Lana shook her head in disgust. "I understand now. I know what I must do now. I will get my old job back. Not as chief prosecutor of course, but definitely as a prosecutor. When I first started, I promised myself that I would be honest in my work. And while I did remove myself from the path of truth and justice, it's time to find my way back. I owe it to myself, and more importantly, I owe it to Ema…"

With that, Lana excused herself as it was bedtime. With a sense of renewed purpose and determination, Lana drifted off into dream land.


End file.
